Puss In Boots Reads Fan Mails!
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Puss, Kitty, and Humpty were here to read and answer your letter! As long is not a dirty, foul words letters.. Rated T to be safe..
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, after I meditated in the mountain of Fanfiction for 2 months, eating legendary sandwich, slain some dragons, consulted with the legendary fanwriter.. I decided to post..**

**A PUSS IN BOOTS FANFIC!**

***insert my reviewers clapping***

***insert some awesome fireworks***

**Okay! This is Submit Your Own Fan mail type of fanfic, that means..**

**I DEMAND MOAR REVIEWS!**

***PLEASE STAND BY***

**Ehem.. Just read this fanfic..**

* * *

"HEY! Who just kidnapped me!" yelled Puss, as he tried to release himself from a chain. "Hello? Meow?"

"Puss! Do you mind? I tried to escape from this chain!" retorted Kitty.

Suddenly a loud booming voice can be heard surrounded the dark room. **"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"**

"Hah? Who are you? Show yourself coward!" yelled Puss, still struggling against the chain.

The figure suddenly appeared in front of them. "Relax! I just one of your fans!"

Puss and Kitty were confused. Standing in front of them was a very normal and ordinary teenage girl. "Who are you?"

"Me? I told you, I'm your fans! I'm Ify by the way!" She giggled.

"Okay? What do you want with us?" asked Kitty, softly.

"I want you guys to be on my internet show!" exclaimed Ify. "Don't worry, in this show you guys only read and answer some of the letters!"

"What letter?" asked Puss.

"Your fan mails, duh!" Ify suddenly pressed the red button besides her, the chains that tied both Puss and Kitty automatically released.

"Oh! And I also have another guest for my show besides you guys!" exclaimed her. Another figure suddenly walks in to the room, then stood beside Ify.

"Hello Puss." Greeted the figure.

"HUMPTY!" Puss and Kitty both shocked. "I thought you were.."

"Nah.. The Mother Goose just carried me back to the Giant Castle. I'm not dead yet, Puss." Said Humpty. "And it appear that I also have to join with you guys to read fan mails.."

Puss and Kitty then looked to each other. "Why do we have to do this?" asked Puss to Ify.

"Because it's fun! And all of your fans have recently sent you guys a fan mail, but you weren't there to answer it. So, I determined to make sure all of the fans have their letter answered.." answered Ify. "And.. my assistants have been eagerly to meet you guys."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know.." answered Ify, sadly.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: You hear that, guys? SEND YOUR FAN MAIL TO YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS, NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: Apparently, I have the power to delete the non-account reviews! So, I delete some review! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fan mail begins!**

"Okay! Let me rephrase this. You want us to read our mails from our fans. You will record and post the video to the internet." Kitty said, counted with her clawless finger/paws.

"Finally! Someone who understand what I just said!" Ify said, after 200 times telling her plan to the two cats and an egg. Puss and Humpty didn't understand from the last 199 times.. "Now, my assistant, Amber, will fetch you guys the letters." Ify snapped her finger and as on cue, a 13 years old girl appeared with a bag of letters on her back.

"SQUEEE! It's Puss and Kitty! Ohmigosh!" Then Amber fainted, literally.

Humpty sweat dropped at this. "Okay?"

"It is good thing that I hired more than one assistant.." Ify sighed, then turned on her laptop and the camera.

Kitty examined all the letters. Why the letters are addressed to both her and Puss?

"Okay guys. Time to read the letters. Kitty, pick one of the letters and open it." Ify motioned to the pile of fan mails.

_Dear Puss and Kitty,_

_What do you guys like to do when you are "alone"?_

_KAMIKAKES_

Puss and Kitty looked to each other, then they replied. "Well, we usually go to the lake, catching some fishes. Or we usually off to the grassy valley, watching the clouds or stars, if its already night."

"See? Wasn't that exciting? You guys should do this more often." Ify said. Both Puss and Kitty nodded in agreement.

Humpty looked to the letters. "Hey Kitty! There's a letter for you."

_dear kitty, _

_firstly, u r so pretty!im so jealous hehe. speaking of jealousy, do u get jealous when puss flirts?_

_Sincerely,_

_Agnez_

Kitty grinned widely. "Thanks for the compliment. And yes, I do get jealous, when.." Kitty glared to Puss, who was grinned nervously. ".. he flirted with any women.."

Humpty and Ify snickered. Puss lowered his head in shame.

_To Puss and Kitty: _

_1. Have you ever argued for no reason? _

_2. Will you ever have kittens?_

"Yes, we have. It was about which one of us is the best swordfighter and which one of us is deserve to get the last bag of catnip. Mostly cat stuff, that's all." Puss replied.

Kitty smirked. "It depends of the nature and fate..". Puss blushed at that sentences.

_Kitty, _

_what did it feel like to have your claws removed?_

_FireSpeed_

Ify realized that Kitty looked sorrow after reading the letter. "Ehm.. I think I will answer this letter for you.. *cleared throat* Okay, for FireSpeed, it feel like when you accidentally cut off your arms.. And for any audiences out there.. Never send a letter about 'Declawing topics' to Kitty, ever again."

Puss pointed his sword to the camera. "Or I will cut off your fingers.."

"Isn't that a little way more.. brutal?" Humpty asked.

"It is. I don't want some blood to be shed in my web show!" Ify yelled.

"Sorry.." Puss then sheathed his sword.


End file.
